


A Favor House Atlantic

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chocolate Bunny, Coco Adel - Freeform, Coco x Velvet, Crosshares, F/F, Fox Alistair - Freeform, Fox x Yatsuhashi, I've been calling them 'Uzuamki' and 'The Fox and the Pound', M/M, Mission Fic, Team CFVY - Freeform, The Fox and the Pound, Uzumaki - Freeform, Velvet Scarlatina - Freeform, Velvet x Coco, Yatsuhashi Daichi - Freeform, Yatsuhashi x Fox, coffee cake - Freeform, i always have trouble picking which member of team CFVY to write about, so I usually just write about all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Team CFVY on a mission. Crosshares. The Fox and the Pound.





	A Favor House Atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> More CFVY!!!

Coco Adel backed against the broken pillar and took aim with her weapon. The Grimm currently in her crosshairs was too large even for her minigun to handle effectively, seeing as she was short on ammo. She signaled to Fox and Yatsuhashi to ambush the Beringel. The two ninjas rushed forward, Yatsu slamming his longsword into the ground.

The ground erupted as his aura smashed into it, the fissure knocking the Beringel off balance. Fox furiously slashed at it with his weapons, cutting deep into the simian Grimm. Yatsuhashi stabbed the Grimm with his sword, and the beast shattered into a pile of inky black oblivion. Yatsu and Fox shared a kiss in celebration of their kill.

"Good going, boys!" Coco called as she met them, smacking them both on the rear.

"Please tell me we're not starting _that_ again..." Yatsuhashi complained. "Team Leader doesn't mean _Team Dad_ , Coco." Coco _humph_ ed at the remark.

"Your boyfriend sure doesn't whine about the smacks. Are you neglecting him in the bedchamber, Yatsu? Don't let me find out you're being a bad boyfriend to my partner! I might just have to kill you for such a crime!"

"Ease off of my love, Coco. He does plenty fine in _all_ those departments." Yatsu smirked at Fox's sly rebuttal.

"FOX! ON YOUR LEFT!" Coco shrieked. A Creep had run up and was jumping for Fox's face. A well-timed Dust round hit the monster from somewhere behind Coco, giving her the time to smash the beast's face in with her weapon. Creeps were small enough that a well-positioned melee attack could demolish them.

"Good eye, Sniper!" Coco cheered for her girlfriend. Velvet was perched on a tree branch a few hundred yards back, clutching a hard light copy of Ruby's Crescent Rose in its rifle form. The bunny winked at her forever fashionable and flawlessly fabulous girlfriend.

"I shoot, you run!" Velvet cheered back in a singsong voice.

"I thought we usually did the reverse, Honey Bunny." Coco winked at Velvet from behind her sunglasses. Velvet shrugged as she hopped down from the tree and joined her teammates.

"What, Coffee Bean, do you not appreciate being rescued once in a while?" She asked, kissing Coco's forehead softly. Coco pulled Velvet closer, their lips meeting in a furious kiss.

"You two are disgusting. Do you know that?" Yatsuhashi chided, though Fox bid him to pay the ladies no attention. The shorter boy hopped into Yatsu's arms and kissed him softly. Their kiss became much the same as the ladies' before long.

"We're all pretty disgusting if you ask me! We're literally making out on a battlefield!" Velvet mused. Armed to the teeth in a wasteland and covered in dirt and blood was less than romantic in her opinion, or at least it wasn't all that sanitary.

"Is that not the definition of romance, Carrot Cake? A divine romance, I'd call it!" Coco cheered as Velvet pulled out of their hug. "A middle finger to the gods themselves for thrusting us into this world they created and abandoned!"

"A right royal 'FUCK YOU!' to the Grimm that ceaselessly try to destroy us!" Yatsuhashi chimed in, Fox cheering alongside him.

"That is a hopeful, albeit entirely conceited, way to describe it. What say we curse at the evils of Remnant some more, Espresso?"

"Us? Conceited? Surely not the most badass team in all of Remnant!" Fox injected between kisses with his gargantuan man.

"There's nothing I'd like more, Babbity Rabbity!" Coco replied, kissing Velvet furiously. Velvet's hands slid down Coco's back, landing firmly on her rear. "Always with the hands, Bunny Hop! Gods, are you trying to make the boys jealous?"

"What? Your bum is very inspiring to me, Coffee Mug!" One of her rabbit ears folded over cutely, driving Coco absolutely wild. Soon her own hands found their way to Velvet's behind.

"Ooh, someone's been going hard in the gym!" Coco bragged as she squeezed. Velvet blushed.

"Aww, you actually noticed!" She fawned at Coco's remark.

Fox's fake puking noises broke their cute moment.

"Do you guys _really need_ to be so gross?" Yatsuhashi whined at his two favorite ladies. Coco rolled her eyes and shot him a finger.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'adorable' because that's what we are!" Coco rebuked, Velvet smiling and making a 'peace' sign with one hand.

"Anyway, shall we get back to our mission? Velvet, make sure Coco's gun is reloaded. Fox and I had to take down the Beringel she could have easily blown to bits... _if_ she had paid _any attention at all_ to her ammo levels." Yatsuhashi announced, trying desperately to remain on task. Their little romantic scene in the battlefield sunset had been adorable, but he'd rather not be descended upon by ravenous Grimm while kissing his boyfriend.

"I have more ammo belts in my knapsack, so I'll get right to it. I love you, Coffee Cake." Velvet grinned from ear to ear as she saw hearts in Coco's eyes.

"I love you, too, Rabbit Ears!" Coco reached out and tickled one of Velvet's upper ears at that.

"I love you, Snack Cake!" Fox told Yatsuhashi as the two of them moved to secure the perimeter for the team to make camp. Yatsu winked at his squish with a broad smile.

"I love you more, Kitsune!" The enormous boy replied.

"I respect your opinion, my love, impossible as it may be!" Fox retorted, Yatsu rolling his eyes. The four of them set up a small camp for the night, sleeping in shifts. Yatsu took the first watch, as his teammates were exhausted and he was still wired.

\/\/\/\/\/  
\/\/\/\/\/  
\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:
> 
> 'A Favor House Atlantic' by Coheed and Cambria


End file.
